One disadvantage that the power transmitting metal chain in general use has, is that it requires lubrication both for the chain roller (for example--roller/chainwheel teeth, roller/pin, roller/link plates) and for the chain link plates (for example--link plate/link plate, inner link plate/roller, inner link plate/pin) in respect of their relative movements.